Changing Rooms
by Konaxookami
Summary: It isn't that Haruka dislikes shopping. However. Dragging on three and a half hours in a mall in the Juuban shopping district was not quite the way Haruka had seen herself spending her Friday afternoon. Not by a long shot.


I leave alone for a few weeks and everything changed! Wow, it's all so sleek and smooth. But anyways-while working on the next chapter of OWAS this popped into my head and I really couldn't let it pass me by. Because well, it's just one of those things you can't let pass by! There's nothing better than sticking Haruka in interesting situations.

Unbeta'd but it should be clean. I don't own anything in here as per the usual, and it's a short thing anyways so _why_ would you want to sue me over it? You really shouldn't. I'm just a poor fan who is trying to make her way through college. But I hope you'll enjoy this anyways.

**Changing Room**

* * *

It isn't that Haruka dislikes shopping. No. Despite being decidedly tomboyish, she could appreciate a nice dress when she saw it-or a pair of heels (which she would deny looking at should someone ask because they were actually a bitch to run in but-). She shopped often enough to know her brands and look good in what she wore. She owed most of that to Michiru's careful preening and her casual and yet very clear thoughts on what Haruka should wear. And why shouldn't Haruka wear something Michiru thought she looked good in? (It was sort of the point after all, to make Michiru look at her.)

However.

Dragging on three and a half hours in a mall in the Juuban shopping district was not quite the way Haruka had seen herself spending her Friday afternoon.

No.

On a day with no threats from youma, and no rehearsals or races-She figured she would be cruising along the shore in her car, or in her apartment pursuing a act completely opposite of trying on clothing.

"I would like to go shopping this afternoon Haruka, is that alright?"

Haruka should have known that smile Michiru had tacked on was going to land her in a load of trouble. But saying no to Michiru led to a night of passive aggressive barbs and a cold bed shoulder. What was the worse that could happen?

_My feet are starting to hurt. I have to fix the insoles of these damn shoes. I swear they're cracked or something…_

"Haruka, what do you think of this one?"

Haruka glanced up from her seat across from the dressing room. Michiru stood in front of her changing area in a simple white dress. She looked beautiful, but then again-she had looked beautiful in just about everything else she had tried on in the past five stores.

"It's alright. A bit plain, don't you think?"

Haruka picks at a crack in the hardwood with the tip of her shoe, slouched in her chair. She hears Michiru chuckle before the door closes with a click. Haruka heaves a sigh and runs a hand through her hair. She was tired. Her blazer was starting to feel uncomfortable and her school tie couldn't get much looser before she started to look sloppy. (And she could not look sloppy next to Michiru.)

"Haruka?"

"Nn?" Michiru's voice was muffled by the door, but Haruka answers to it without a second thought. The door clicks open again and Haruka's rewarded with a small sliver of unblemished, pale skin. Michiru peeks out at her from the door, a small smile on her face.

"You're bored, aren't you?"

"What? No. I'm not bored Michiru," Haruka's quick to defend herself, but the way Michiru arches an eyebrow and her eyes twinkle a bit more make Haruka squirm in her chair, "Yes. I am."

Michiru's laugh is quiet and breathy. She gives Haruka a sympathetic look before beckoning with a finger for her to join her in the dressing room. Haruka blinks, dumbfounded for a moment before pointing to herself and then to the door. Michiru rolls her eyes and nods, jerking her head a bit to motion towards the door and Haruka gulps.

She looks around the corner of the store. Looks the other way. Looks up to see if there's a camera around. Then finally she stands, brushing off her uniform casually. Michiru opens the door just wide enough to let her in and Haruka moves so fast so almost feels guilty for using her speed for something so ridiculous.

"Aah…"

The dressing room is a little tight for two and Michiru is wearing a matching set of underwear with just enough lace to distract her and it has been a rather _long_ day…

"Haruka…" Michiru's fingers curl over the lapels of Haruka's blazer and she smiles, "I feel I should probably apologize."

Haruka blinks because she hadn't really been focusing on words (Michiru's shampoo smells _really _good…).

"Ah? For what?"

Michiru shakes her head and smooths her hands down Haruka's lapels, "For this. You've been awfully patient for my sake."

Haruka shrugs, and her fingers twitch towards Michiru's unclad midsection. Michiru notices the movement and rests her head against Haruka's chest with a sigh. Haruka palms Michiru's hips in her hands and rubs circles over the warm skin.

"Yeah well…It's not a big deal."

(It's a bit of a lie, but this feels really nice and it _has _been a long day.)

"I guess I just…" Michiru's hand finds it's way to the back of Haruka's neck, toying with the hair back there, "The girls, they do this often, don't they?"

Haruka's thoughts tick off the amount of times she had seen Usagi and her friends shopping and it dawned on her that those girls were only a year or so younger than them. They seemed a lifetime younger.

"So," Michiru continues, "Just for today I suppose I wanted to be like our classmates and drag you around stores until we finally got tired. Just-you know-Be normal."

"Normal huh?" Haruka tucks Michiru's head underneath her chin and hummed for a moment, "Well, it certainly is a change of pace from being saviors of the world to being a world class bag carrier," she listens to Michiru's giggles and smiles, "It's not a bad thing, really."

"Really?" Michiru echoes, her fingers stilling at the back of her head, "It's alright to not worry about the mission today?"

Haruka pulls back just as much as the small room would allow and locks eyes with her partner. Her smile softens a tad, "Yeah. Let's not worry. Let's just be a world class artist and a world class racer. Two exceptional teenagers enjoying a nice date."

Michiru's glee makes Haruka's chest warm and it only gets warmer as Michiru casts her arms around Haruka's neck and stands on her toes to place a firm kiss on her lips. She pulls away with a giggle and Haruka joins her with a soft laugh.

"As long as this is the last store," Haruka adds belatedly, causing Michiru to roll her eyes, "And you let me treat you to a nice dinner tonight," she throws in, pressing a small kiss to Michiru's forehead.

"Well…Dinner does sound nice," Michiru muses, a hand knotting in Haruka's short hair, "But perhaps we can have dessert first?"

"You are such a dork-I can't believe you just said-" Haruka doesn't get a chance to finish that statement as Michiru places a bruising kiss on her lips and suddenly Haruka isn't too concerned by the fact that they're in a dressing room and in a very public place and kissing because Michiru's lips are very nice and her skin is warm under her fingers.

(Fifteen minutes from now when the store's manager unlocks the door and finds Michiru straddling Haruka-who has lost the top half of her uniform to the ground, Haruka will remember that this was definitely _not_ the best place to do this sort of thing. Michiru will smile to the man and come up with some wonderful excuse and they will leave and Haruka will be red in the face and embarrassed to hell and back. But Michiru will take her hand and apologize in that lovely way she does and the two of them forget about dinner altogether as they make their way back home to finish what they started. Because hey, dessert is always better than the dinner.)

* * *

So these two are dorks. I mean-they're dignified dorks but any couple willing to go out in matching outfits classifies themselves as orky to me-even if they're the most elegant and suave characters in the show. So I like showing them being just regular teenagers-It's nice. Especially Haruka. She's really fun to tease.

Also-as a rather shameless plug, I'm taking writing commissions because I could really use the money. (School is expensive!)There's a link to what I'll do and my rates on my profile so if you would like to see me write something just for you...this is your chance!

Anywho! It's back to plugging away on the next chapter of OWAS...(Pst, Endymion shows up!)-It should be out soon because I suddenly got hit by inspiration (and by inspiration I mean the urge to write at three am when I should be sleeping). Reviews! Reviews are lovely things too. Aren't they? Good ol' things. So if you left one that would be more than wonderful. Yup. So until the next time something escapes my brain!

**~konaxookami**


End file.
